Compositions used in heat sensitive lithographic printing plates are well known in the art.
Compositions for coating lithographic plates comprising a phenolic resin-developer complex and a compound forming a complex with the phenolic resin were taught in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new radiation sensitive compositions, specially suitable for use on printing plates, color proofing films and photoresist.
It is another object of the present invention the products manufactured with the use of radiation sensitive compositions of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing offset lithographic printing plates, color proofing films and related products using the new compositions of the present invention.
It still refers to said compositions for preparing the products mentioned herein.